Don t judge a book by its cover!
by piranha pk
Summary: Levy wants to do a mission by herself and leaves the guil. Not knowing that the mission is a trap, she gets captured by two Raven Tail mages. One of her captors has to watch over her, who appears frightening and coldhearted, but is he the way he pretends to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note **

**I´m still ALIVE! :D A surprise isn´t it ? xD**

**This was first a one-shot I wanted to do during my writing examens ( so begin April :P ),since I couldn´t start writing the new idea I have for a multy chapter FF. **

**To show some lifesighn I wanted to publish this FF as soon as possible and made it a two shot ^^, but can´t tell when the next one will come since I´m not even half done with that and have oral examens in two weeks -.- The only think between me and my A level certificate xD  
I´m not really happy with this chapter, but still hope that you enjoy it and sorry for the grammar mistakes, if you find some :P :D**

**As always, the characters belong ONLY to Hero Mashima ( who he likes to kill, recently, which is why I´m still shocked! :.**

* * *

Levy Mcgarden was alone on a mission. At first everyone was confused about why their guild´s bookworm was going on a mission without her teammates and were slightly concerned and her two teammates were too stubborn as to let their beloved Levy go to a mission all alone, but when she said that the mission only bases of translating an ancient script, they let her go.

Yeah … as if!

Let´s say, after some hours of arguing and storming, angrily, out of the guild in the end, she went to her job.

She went to the address written on the paper and was really confused when she ended up in a forest.

- _hmm, that´s strange, it´s written that I have to meet up with the customer in a building, but …. I see only trees !_- Levy thought

Suddenly she heard someone approach her and turned around. In front of her was a man with short black hair, black lips and eyes like a snake. Now Levy didn´t feel that confident anymore.

" Hey, are you the Fairy Tail mage who can translate ancient languages?" He asked. His creepy voice made shivers run down Levy´s spine.

" Y-yes, that´s me ! Levy Mcgarden" She answered, trying to sound normal.

The man titled his head to the side, as if doubting it, what annoyed Levy.  
- _Great! Now I ged judget by my appearance again!_ - Levy thought, huffing slightly.

Suddenly another person jumped down from a tree and into view. He had long black hair, many piercings in his face and forearms and was taller than the other guy. The only thing that fascinated her about this guy were his red eyes. She never met someone with such eyes before.

" Oi, freak! Why does it take you so long to get her! Master Ivan is waiting!" The man said. His voice was gruff and deep.

" Be quiet Gajeel!" Was the response from the snake Guy.

- _Wait ! Did he say … Ivan! _-

With a closer look at the two people before her she could indeed see the Raven Tail mark on the pierced one´s right shoulder.

Now Levy had a reason to panic! Ivan ?! Master Makarov´s son who wants to destroy Fairy Tail!  
The snake like guy started to approach her which startled her. She turned around and was about to run away, when a strong arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her against a hard chest.

" And where do ya think yer going little one ?!" The man, named Gajeel, whispered menacingly into her ear.

" Let- let me go!" Levy shouted, struggling to get free, but to no avail as his grip became even tighter.

" Sorry, but Ivan is waiting, shrimp" Was the response she got with a strange lough from her captor.

" Then he will wait forever! Solid script : FIRE!" She shouted, her hand moving behind her and the word flying onto his face.

Gajeel was taken aback by that and jumped away from her, cursing loudly.

Levy turned around for a moment to check how much damage she caused him ( well she is a caring person after all and doesn´t like hurting others) and was surprised and shocked to see that his whole body was covered in iron scales, his hands were onto his face.

" W-wha " came from Levy in shock.

Gajeel chuckled and rose his head to look at her, a wide smirk on his face.

" Nice trick, shrimp, but your little fire wont do anything to me! Gihi" He said.

Levy tried to run again, but Gajeel was too fast and jumped in front of her, startling her.

" Now, enough playing!" He said and rushed to her.

Levy reacted fast and used the word " SHIFT" to avoid his attack. She than wrote the word " FIST" which turned into a giant fist aiming at Gajeel, but he dodged it with ease.

,, Not bad, shrimp!" He said, smirking and somehow enjoying the fight, but before he could make his next move, his partner appeared between them, stopping the fight.

He put his open hand in front of Levy´s face, startling her.

" Wha - "

" Sleeping magic!" He said and a yellow light came from his palm ( A/N Yeah I´m pretending that, since he can imitate other magic abilities, he can use sleeping magic :P ).  
Levy couldn´t keep her eyes open anymore and fell to sleep.

She was caught by the man, holding her bridal stile.

" What the hell, you freak! Ya can´t just interrupt me while fighting! " Gajeel burst out, annoyed that his fun ended so fast.

" You´re taking too much time! Ivan is waiting" He said and started walking, a grumbling Gajeel following him.

* * *

Levy opened her eyes, not recognizing the place she was. She sat up and looked around. She saw gray walls, bars on one side and the single bed she was siting on. She realized in shock that she was hold captive in a cell !

Someone came through a door and she recognized the snake like guy from before.  
He opened the door to her cell.

" The master is waiting for you!" He said and without waiting pulled her by her arm and dragged her upstairs until they reached a large room, where Ivan was sitting in the center, a woman with long red hair and a strange looking, blue skinned and tall guy, standing on either side of Ivan.

Levy was pushed forward, which made her fall to the ground before Ivan.

" Hello Levy-chan. I´m very sorry that we have to meet in such a terrible way, but I didn´t think that you would come to me on free will " He said.

" What do you want!?" She hissed. Not caring about the fact that she was the captive.

He stood up and took a parchment out from under his cape and stretched his hand out to her.  
Levy took it after a moment of hesitating.

She took a look at it and her eyes widened.

" You´re looking for the Dark Magic Book?" She asked.

" Yes ! And this parchment leads us to it! I need you to translate it, so we can search for it!" He answered.

" What do YOU need it for?" Levy asked, raising a brow.

" This, my dear, is non of your business! " He replied.

" And why should I help someone like you?!" She bit back.

" Then I have to MAKE you ! Although I would prefer a less painful way for you ..." He said with a dark undertone and a sadistic smirk on his face, which made Levy shudder.

She gulped, thinking about a way to get out of this mess. She knew that the book was written in the same language as the parchment, so IF they would find it, they still couldn´t use it without her. She came to the idea to just translate this parchment, since it would take some days to find the book and until then she would think of a way to escape.

" So ? Which way will it be?" Ivan asked, losing patience.

" I will do it!" Levy said.

Ivan was surprised by that, but didn´t mind her decision, since it would make it easier not to have to force her to do it, which would have taken much of his time.

" Good girl! If you need any books to -" Ivan started saying, but was interrupted by Levy.

" I don´t need books, since I already know this language!" Levy said, a bit cocky.

" Ah, as expected from Fairy Tails smartest member. Well then ..." Ivan said and his face changed into a serious one. " Kurohebi!" He called and the snake like guy stepped forward.

- _Kurohebi? Well, the name fits_ – Levy thought. ( A/N yeah well, for those who didn´t know, Kurohebi means black snake, so …)

" Take her back to her cell! Make sure she does her job and come back to me when she finished it!" Ivan ordered.

Kurohebi nodded and dragged Levy back downstairs.

* * *

Levy sad on the bed in her cell, papers laying around her and the parchment in hand. When she was brought back to her cell, she immediately started translating the parchment and wrote the translation on a paper. It was an easy task for her, since she already knew this language and didn´t need to use many books to do the translation.

When she translated the parchment, she took the papers with the translation and read them again. She recognized that it has to take a person nearly a week or even some days more to find the book, since the place it was hidden was far away from here and even when they reached the place, which was in a big forest where old ruins existed, they still had to find the spot where the book is. The parchment had a code written in it, which has to be used to unlock the grave of a dark mage, in which the book was.

Levy felt a bit unsure about her plan. The book was written by a dark mage who wanted to become the strongest. He had written every strong and forbidden spell into it and had even created one which could increase the power of a mage. It was a dangerous book in the hands of a dark mage, in this case Ivan.

Levy had made a plan to escape. She wondered why she didn´t see more members in this guild. It was such a big building, but looked empty. The only members she saw, where those who were in the big hall where Ivan was, so she thought since Ivan would have to send more than one mage to find the book, she had a bigger chance to escape and not get caught by a member.

- _Ok, the plan doesn´t sound perfect and even IF most of them are gone, the mages here look very strong … NO Levy concentrate! You have no time to get scared, you´re a Fairy Tail mage and have to stop Ivan! … somehow …_ - Levy thought, not completely sure, if her plan would work.

She walked to the bars and told Kurohebi that she was finished with the translation. He opened the door and took her to Ivan.

Ivan saw them coming and rose from his seat, eager to get the translation and start searching for the book.

" Oh, you translated it already?! You´re really fast Levy-chan, I´m impressed!" Ivan said, smirking.

Levy didn´t say much and gave Ivan the papers. He looked at them and gave them to the red haired woman.

" Flare, you Obra and Nullpuding are going to find the book! Kurohebi, I need you for a mission." Ivan ordered his members and then looked at Levy. He averted his gaze and looked behind her to a dark corner.

" Gajeel" Ivan called and the man with long black hair and piercings cam to view.

" You will look after her and make sure she doesn´t escape!" Ivan said.

" Tch, why do I have to babysit the shrimp!" Gajeel growled.

" Because I say so! Now stop complaining and do it!" Ivan said and dismissed everyone.

" Tch, that´s stupid!" Gajeel grumbled and walked to Levy, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her away.

Levy yelped when she was thrown into her cell, landing on her butt. The door to her cell thrown shut violently.

" Ya better don´t do anything stupid, shrimp!" Gajeel growled.

" Stop calling me names! I have a name" Levy said annoyed.

" Tch, I don´t fucking care about yer stupid name, midget! Yer just one of those scums from Fairy Tail, so I don´t give a fuck about what a weakling like ya has to say!" Gajeel replied, annoyed.

He turned around and sat on a chair beside her cell. " This is stupid!" He grumbled.

Levy huffed and sat on the bed. - _What´s the matter with this guy!_- She thought annoyed.

After an hour or so, the place became awful quiet. She went to the bars and saw that Gajeel was ...sleeping ?!

That surprised her. -_ How can someone sleep in such a position?_- She thought.

An idea came to her mind and she went to the bed.

She pushed the bed a bit aside, without making much noise and looked at the ground.

- _If I can do this without him noticing, than I could escape!_- Levy thought.

She wrote the word " HOLE" on the ground and jumped in and pulled the bed back over the hole. She went on writing the word until she made a small tunnel which reached outside. Since the cells were in the ground floor she had an easy task. The tunnel ended outside of the building, which was on the side where the forest was.

-_ Good, with all the big trees I could make it without anyone finding me, who thought being small can be to my advantage one day_- Levy thought, jumping out of the tunnel.

She ran into the forest not knowing the direction she had to go. She stopped in the middle.

- _Damn it! I don´t know where I am exactly!_- She frowned. She suddenly hear something approaching. Her eyes widened when a thick metal club was sent her way. She dodged it in the last minute and jumped aside.

The person came out of the shadows, red eyes gleaming in the dark.

" Ya little scum really thought ya could escape before my eyes?! How foolish!" Gajeel said, a sadistic smirk on his face. He raised his hand and pointed with his index finger at his nose.

" As a Dragon Slayer I can smell ya miles away!" He said proudly.

Levy panicked, this was her only plan and it failed! On top of that, he was a Dragon Slayer and there for much stronger and faster than her. She couldn´t escape.

Gajeel enjoyed the panicked look on the script mage´s face, but it didn´t last long. He was surprised when her expression suddenly changed into a stern and determined one.

- _No! I´m a Fairy Tail mage! I wont go down without fighting back! _- Levy thought.

Gajeel smirked again. " Gihi, what? Becoming brave suddenly? Or have ya finally understood that your plans to escape are pointless and ya coming with me without making trouble?! Although that would be no fun at all" Gajeel said, approaching her.

" You wish !" Levy shouted and wrote the word "SPEED" under herself which caused her to approach Gajeel on full speed, then she wrote the word "FIST" and this time it collided with Gajeel´s chest, knocking out his breath, since the force behind the punch got stronger with her speed.

Gajeel flew backwards and collided into a few trees, which created a dust cloud.

" Solid script: WINGS!" two white wings appeared on Levy´s back and she took off into the sky.

" oh no ya don´t! Iron dragons ROAR!" Gajeel shouted and a big blast with sharp iron pieces was send Levy´s way.

Levy tried to dodge it, but it hit one of her wings and made her fall back to the ground. She wrote the word "CUSHION" which caught her fall.

" Damn it! How am I going to- KYAAH" Levy yelped, when Gajeel rushed to her and tried to hit her with his fist, but Levy rolled aside and he made a dent into the ground.

Levy gulped at that.

" You have good reflexes little one, didn´t think that a little shrimp like ya can keep up that long" He said his smirk widening " That means I can get serious now … " he added.

- _Is he serious!?_ - Levy thought panicked.

Gajeel´s concentrated his magic and iron scales covered his body. He rushed at her again and aimed his fist at her. Levy wrote the word " GUARD", but Gajeel´s hit was too strong and the word crumbled. Gajeel hit her with his other fist straight onto her face and send her fly onto a tree.

She cried out in pain and slid down to the ground. When she saw Gajeel rushing to her again, she secretly wrote the word "HOLE" on the ground some feet away from her and when Gajeel reached that spot, he walked over the word and fell right into a deep hole, with a surprised yelp.

- _What should I do, what should I do!?- _Levy thought paniced. She was already getting exhausted and needed a plan to get out of this mess.

" Damn it bitch! What the hell!? " Gajeel shouted enraged from inside of the hole.

Before Gajeel could climb out of the hole Levy got an idea and went to it. She looked into the hole and saw that Gajeel had already climbed half of it and was about to come out. He looked up and saw her … fucking smiling down at him!

- _that cocky bitch!_- Gajeel thought enraged, but something was off … wait …!

Gajeel gave her his best death glare " Don´t. Ya. Dare!" He said threateningly.

Levy rose her arms into the air, slowly and her smile got wider.

" Solid script : … " She began.

" I SWEAR IF YA DO THAT -" Gajeel started shouting to no avail.

" ROCK" Levy said and a big rock fell onto the hole, closing it.

Now she had to hurry and escape! She started sprinting away, but took a last glance to the closed hole, feeling bad for doing this to someone even IF he was a bad person.

She was running for nearly an hour when she saw light shining on the end of the forest, which were signals for a city. She felt relieved …

until a strong arm grabbed her and she was pushed roughly, with her back, onto a tree. She yelped in surprise and pain and her brown eyes met two furious red orbs.

When she thought Gajeel looked frightening before then that was an understatement compared to the in dirt covered, furious Dragon Slayer she was confronted with right now.

" The hole was one thing … but then a FUCKING ROCK on top of that! " He growled dangerously.

Levy gulped. This was it! And all because she wanted to do this mission on her own! But when she thought about it, when Jet and Droy had came along they would be in the same mess as her, maybe even worse, since she was always the one saving them when a mission got too difficult.

A chuckle got her out of her thoughts and she looked back up to see Gajeel smirking at her.

He shook his head his smirk getting wider.

" But I have to say that yer not like other women I´ve met! Ya have guts and yer not afraid to fight back … and I thought all of ya fairies are pussies ..." He went on.

Levy looked at him with wide eyes. She was totally confused. Was he complimenting her?! Why, all of a sudden?  
Then Gajeel´s expression became serious, his scowl back on his face.

His voice became gruff and cold.

" Still … I have my orders!" Gajeel began again." sorry, shrimp!"

And before Levy understood what he mean Gajeel´s fist collided with her stomach and she was hauled over his right shoulder. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

Levy woke up in her cell, again. She sat up in the bed and felt pain all over her body, mostly her back and the stomach. Then she remembered her fight with Gajeel, how he manhandled her and hit her stomach. She scowled at that. This was her only chance to escape and it failed!

She saw light coming from a small window at the end of the room, so she new that it was already morning.

- _How long was I unconscious?!_- Levy thought.

" Finally awake, huh ?! I was about to think that I hit ya too hard, shrimp, gihi!"

Levy´s head made a sharp turn to the right and there he stood before her cell, a cocky grin on his face.

She glared at him, not liking his expression when she was becoming desperate and also held captive in a cell like an animal.

" You´re a jerk you know! " Levy hissed.

" I´ve been called worse." He said, not really caring.

Levy´s blood boiled and she wanted to wash that stupid grin from his face. -_ That´s it! Water!_- Levy thought.

" Solid script: WATER" She said … but nothing happened.

Levy looked confused and then she saw two bracelets on her wrists. They were thick and it felt like they were absorbing her magic when she wanted to use it.

" Wha -" Came from her stunned.

" They are magic suppressing bracelets!" Gajeel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Levy looked back to him. He saw her shocked expression and continued.

" Master Ivan ordered them for you, so you can´t repeat the stunt from last night!" He said.

He didn´t like the idea himself, but he couldn´t say anything against it. What should he say anyway? It was not like he really cared for that girl … not a bit.

Levy held her hands closer to her face to inspect the bracelets better. There was no way she could open them. No matter how long she looked, without any tools she couldn´t do anything.

Now … she was really hopeless …

" It´s not like your magic was taken from you, so stop sulking like that!" Gajeel said, a bit too harsh.

Levy gave a short humorless lough.

" Oh, really? " She looked up meeting Gajeel´s gaze. " I don´t think that I will get out of here, well … not alive that is!" Levy said, the last part more like a whisper, but the Dragon Slayer heart it clearly and frowned at that.

Somehow, there was a strange feeling rising inside of him when he looked at the girl captured in a cage like an animal. He didn´t know what this strange feeling was … maybe … pity? NO! Gajeel Redfox doesn´t feel pity for anyone!

He scowled at the girl. Anger rising inside of him now.

" Well, shit happens, midget!" Gajeel started.

Levy scowled at that, becoming angry herself.

" Life is not all peace and flowers!"

Levy´s blood was boiling by every word he was saying.

" Only the strong one sur - "

" SHUT UP! " Levy burst out, successfully cutting Gajeel off.

Gajeel was taken aback by her sudden outburst and looked at her with wide eyes.

" I NOW THAT, OK! YOU DON`T NEED TO TELL ME THAT!" She shouted at him. Tears forming in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back.

- _I´m not going to cry in front of that jerk!_ - Levy told herself mentally.

Gajeel didn´t know what to say to that. Now that he took a closer look, he saw pain in her eyes. That´s when he recognized it. There was that look. It reminded him of … himself! That was always his expression as a child when other kids talked about their parents and he was reminded of the day, in which his foster father Metalicana left him. -_ that bastard of a dragon!_ - Gajeel thought.

- _That means she went through some shit as well_ – Gajeel thought, feeling bad for the first time because of something he said. Not that he would ever admit it!

Levy growled and laid down on the bed, turning her back to him. She didn´t want to hear anymore of it! She new exactly how unfair life can be, since the incident in her past. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to thing about that right now.

Gajeel huffed at her attitude and decided that it would be better, if he just left it like that. He had visibly hurt her. He went to his chair, sat down and leaned on the wall beside her cell. He sighed and then said something he had never said to anyone.

" Sorry … " He said in a small voice, feeling awkward by using the word.

Levy opened her eyes when she heard him. She didn´t think that he would actually apologize to her.

- _Well, looks like my mother was right … _

_never judge a book by its cover_!-

* * *

**A/N**

**And this was the first chapter ^^ Now I think it´s clear why I´ve made it a two-shot, ne? :D  
Gajeel is a Raven Tail mage in this fic, I know he was with Phantom Lord in the anime :P **

**Hope you enjoied reading :) **

** like ? hate? too many mistakes to understand? :D Review please *puppy eyes* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author´s note**

**YO! Here comes chapter 2 ^^ and well ... the story got a bit longer than I first thought, since I first wanted to write a ONE shot xD :P NO, I´m not going to say " Now it´s a three shot" cause I don´t want to mistake again and blaaa :P  
I only own the story not the characters!  
Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

Four days! FOUR days since she was captured by Ivan and there was no way to escape. She doubted that any of her guild members would search for her, since there was written in the flyer that the mission could take a week or more. She sighed … not only was she kept in a cell all day ( except the moments where she had to go to the restroom, of course … ), she was also badly BORED! There was nothing she could do! Not even one of her beloved books! What she would do just to have the chance to go on reading the new novel she had started a week ago.

She rose from the bed and looked around, seeing that Gajeel was sitting beside her cell like always.

- _I bet he is bored as well !_ - Levy thought while staring at Gajeel´s back, or rather, at his right shoulder which was the only part visible.

" Didn´t yer parents teach ya not to stare at others!" She heard Gajeel say. He looked over his shoulder at Levy.

Levy frowned at that. " It´s not like YOUR parents taught YOU any manners either!" Levy growled back, annoyed and angry at him mentioning her parents.

Gajeel scowled and turned his head away from her.

" They didn´t cause I don´t have parents, shrimp!" Gajeel hissed.

Levy´s eyes widened. Although she was angry that he mentioned her parents, she still felt guilty for, apparently, hurting his feelings.

She turned her head to the side, a sad expression on her face.

" Well … I don´t have parents either ..." She admitted with a small voice.

Gajeel turned his head in her direction again, not showing any emotions.

Levy looked back to him hesitantly.

" They were mages … they died during a mission when I was nine … " She trailed off.

She looked down to the ground, trying hard not to cry from that memory. Since the day her parents died she had no place to go, being send from one orphanage to another until Makarov found her with 12 years and brought her to Fairy Tail.

" I´ve never met my parents!" She heard Gajeel say after some minutes of silence. She looked back up to see that he was averting his gaze.

" I was raised by a dragon called Metalicana, he found me when I was a kid … " He said.

Levy didn´t say anything, waiting for him to continue, but he didn´t.

" So … your dragon left you too ?" Levy asked.

Gajeel looked at her a bit confused, which earned him a puzzled look from Levy.

" What da ya mean " left you too" ?! " Gajeel asked, frowning.

Levy blinked two times and then recognized her mistake.

" Oh, well … we have a Dragon Slayer in our guild too,his dragon has left him as well." Levy explained.

Gajeel looked wide eyed at her. They where other Dragon Slayers beside him?! He heard of a fire mage called Salamander being a Dragon Slayer, but he didn´t believe in rumors.

" So, the so called Salamander really exists. " Gajeel mumbled to himself.

" Yeah, that´s Natsu! He is one of our strongest mages in the guild, but didn´t become a S-Class mage yet!" Levy said.

" Strong, eh ? " Gajeel said, put his chair in front of her cell, a wide smirk on his face.

" That sounds interesting! I would like to fight him, since there isn´t enough room for two dragons in the sky ! Gihi." Gajeel said.

" Is fighting all you Dragon Slayers think about?!" Levy asked, sighing. Natsu was always the same, searching for new opponents to fight them and beside that always getting into a fight with their ice mage Gray.

" Of course, shrimp! Nothing can be compared to a good fight!" Gajeel said.

Levy rolled her eyes at that statement. "And what do you do when you CAN´T fight ?!" She asked.

" I train and prepare myself for the next fight! Or go to missions." He replied nonchalantly.

Levy sighed " Seriously ..." She mumbled, which did not get unnoticed by the Dragon Slayer.

" Well, what do ya do? " He asked, leaning back on his chair, arms crossed.

" As a member of a guild, I do missions to, which is why I landed here" She said gesturing around her, which earned her a frown from Gajeel. " Other than that, I hang out in the guild by my teammates and other friends, most of the time reading a book." She finished.

" Teammates? Doesn´t a team go to missions together? " Gajeel asked.

" Um … well … not this time ..." Levy answered, scratching her cheek with a finger.

Gajeel raised a brow at her reply. " What do ya mean with " not this time"?" He asked.

" W-well, I thought that I could … do this mission on my own, for once ..." Levy said, blushing from embarrassment of the irony.

Gajeel started laughing when he heard that, which made Levy´s face get as red as a tomato.

" Gehe, wrong decision I would say, eh shrimp!?" He said, still chuckling.

Levy puffed her cheeks " S-SHUT UP! It´s not funny!" She said and threw her pillow at the bars in front of him. Annoyed, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to her right, pouting.

Gajeel suppressed his laughing after seeing her annoyed look. She looked kinda cute when she pouted like that.

- _Cute! The fuck!?_ - He thought, shaking his head.

" Ya said ya read books?! " He said, trying to change the topic. " Are ya some kind of a bookworm?" He asked.

" I like reading, when my parents died it helped me to think of something else … it´s like being in your own world" She said. She turned to him then " It´s also how I improve my magic! I´m a solid script mage, the best way to train for me is reading books about new spells." She explained.

Gajeel only nodded, listening to every word she said. Her magic was, somehow, interesting for him.

" So ya can write everything ya want and it becomes … real?" He asked, remembering the few words she used against him.

" Well … somehow, yeah!" She replied.

Suddenly they heard someone entering and turned to him. It was Kurohebi.

His face didn´t show any emotion when he looked at them for a moment and then to Gajeel.

" The master wants you to go to a mission, since Flare and the others are not back yet." He said.

Gajeel frowned. " Why me and not you ?!" He asked, annoyed.

" The mission is about killing monsters and I just came back from one, so I´m too exhausted!" Kurohebi replied.

Levy took a closer look at him then. He didn´t look like he was on a mission. He had not a single scratch or looked anything near exhausted.

- _I wonder what his magic abilities are …_ - Levy thought. Then she remembered that he used some kind of sleeping magic on her, but didn´t think that this would be all, since he was a member of Raven Tail and she knew that only strong mages were considered useful for Ivan.

Gajeel mumbled some curses and rose from his seat. He put the chair back where it was and went to the door. He took the flyer from Kurohebi and read over it. After reading it he turned his head to Levy.

" I will be back in some hours, so don´t do anything funny!" He said.

" And how could I ?!" She asked, raising her arms to show the bracelets. Gajeel smirked and went out. Before Kurohebi went out as well, he turned to Levy. A shudder ran down Levy´s spine by his cold stare. It was like he was searching for something, but after a moment of not finding what he might have searched he went out and closed the door.

- _What was that ? _- Levy thought, frowning.

She leaned on the wall behind her and pulled her knees to her chest, embracing them. Now she was alone AND bored, since she didn´t even have someone to talk with. She didn´t know why, but somehow she enjoyed the little chat she had with Gajeel. In some way, he is just like Natsu, always talking about fights and all and being left by their foster fathers. The only difference was that Natsu joined Fairy Tail, a guild which was like a big family and where everyone was treated as such, but Gajeel came here Raven Tail, where strength is the only important thing for the master. She even heard how Master Makarov once talked with Porlyousica about Ivan, how he treated his mages and punished them harshly for every mistake they did.

- _No wonder Gajeel is like this …_ - She thought. Now she felt bad for him. When he apologized to her two days ago she couldn´t think of him as a heartless dark mage anymore ( Although Raven Tail presents itself as a legal guild everyone in Fairy Tail knows that this is just a facade!). She didn´t know him very well, but thought that deep inside … under his, in iron covered, heart … he would be a good person.

Some hours have passed, but Gajeel wasn´t back yet. Levy could see from the window that it went dark outside. Kurohebi had brought her something to eat two hours ago, but didn´t stay. Oh well, it was not like she would even WANT him to stay. She moaned in annoyance. She was alone and couldn´t do anything. She sometimes rubs the bracelets on the wall to see if they would get damaged, but to no avail. The only damage were some scratches, but they still suppressed her magic.

Suddenly the door to the cells opened and Levy looked up to see Kurohebi. She frowned and wondered why he came. Then she panicked by the thought that they have found the book and wanted to use it.  
Kurohebi approached her cell and stood before it, not saying anything and with no emotions on his face, as always.

Levy was feeling frightened by his gaze at her and slid further onto the wall when Kurohebi took the key out and opened her cell. He only took two steps inside and stood still, not looking away from her.

" Do you have something precious with you?" He asked suddenly.

Levy looked puzzled at his question. " Uh … not really … no " She replied, unsure of what he was hinting at.

He looked disappointed for a moment and looked down. Now Levy was totally confused. Why did he want to know, if she had anything important with her? It made no sense to her.

" Well … if you have nothing material important to you ..." He started and looked back up to her with a evil glint in his eyes, which made Levy gulp in fright.

" I´m sure that … your life is important to you isn´t it?" Kurohebi asked with his creepy voice.

Levy´s eyes widened in shock, but before she could react a hand grabbed her throat and pushed her onto the wall. She clawed desperately at his arm, but he wouldn´t let go.

" You know … the more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it … and since you have nothing important to you with you and I´m bored … I will just enjoy your expression while I´m going to squeeze the breath out of your throat!" He said and squeezed tighter to emphasize his statement.

Levy was kicking frantically. She couldn´t breath and began to panic. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she still tried to hold them back and don´t give this freak this satisfaction.

Suddenly, Kurohebi was pulled away from her, which caused him to let her go. Levy fell back onto the bed, coughing violently and taking some needed air. When she looked back up she saw that Kurohebi was pulled out of her cell and pushed onto the wall opposite of her cell. Levy took a closer look and saw that it was Gajeel who was holding Kurohebi by his throat just the way he did with her.

* * *

Gajeel couldn´t believe what he saw, he came back wounded from a rough mission, grabbed the first aid kit and was about to go to his room and treat his wounds, since he was still bleeding from some of his cuts, but then he saw that the door to the cells were open and went to look who was in there. When he saw that Kurohebi grabbed Levy´s throat and pushed her onto the wall he saw red. In only a few seconds he stood behind Kurohebi, grabbed his collar and pulled him away from her. He pulled him out of the cell, grabbed him by his throat and pushed him roughly onto the wall.  
Kurohebi looked surprised at a badly pissed Dragon Slayer, still trying to register what happened in this few seconds.

Gajeel leaned forward growling dangerously. " Don´t ya DARE touch her again or I will take care of you myself, got it!" He threatened. Tightening his hold.

" I´m surprised how much you care of our prisoner, Gajeel!" Kurohebi chocked out, smirking.

Gajeel scowled at him. " If ya have forgot, freak! Ivan made her MY responsibility, so I am the only one who is allowed near her and since YOU were about to fucking KILL her I have the right to kill YOU! GOT IT!" He burst out.

He pulled Kurohebi to the door and threw him right out and slammed the door shut. All this movements hurt because of his wounds and he still had to treat them, which was not even easy on his own. He then turned to Levy, seeing her cough and struggling for breath. He went into the cell to check on her.

" You ok?" He asked while helping her to sit up.

" I-I *cough * th-think, I´m o-ok * cough * " She replied hoarsely.

She looked up to meet his eyes " Th-thanks!" She said.

Gajeel was taken aback by that. It was the first time someone thanked him. He didn´t know what to reply and went to get his first aid kit which was laying on the floor.

Levy followed him with her gaze and recognized that he was badly injured. He had many cuts and bruises all over his body, his clothes were torn and some of his wounds were still bleeding. She regained her strength and stood up.

" Do you want me to … help you?" She asked concerned.

Gajeel looked back at her at first confused, when she shifted her gaze to the first aid kit in his hands he understood what she meant and was surprised again.

- _Why does she want to help me?_- He thought confused.

He approached her again and stood before her, his body towering over hers.

" Why?" He asked before he could stop himself.

" Why not? You are wounded and those wounds need to be treated!" She said matter - of- factly.

He didn´t understand her, she was helping him although he was her enemy?!

Before he could ask again she had pulled lightly on his arm to make him sit on the bed and took the first aid kit out of his hand.

She took a cloth and tried to wash all the blood from his arms and half exposed torso, but the cloth was too short and didn´t really help. Levy sighed frustrated and looked up to meet Gajeel´s eyes.

" You know … if you would take the bracelets off for a moment -" Levy began.

" Yeah! Nice try, shrimp!" Gajeel cut in, snorting.

" NO! Listen! You´re losing too much blood and I can use my magic to prevent this! " Levy said with a serious expression.

Gajeel frowned suspiciously. " And how can I be sure that ya wont try something to escape !?" He asked.

" You can´t!" She replied with a low voice, which made Gajeel´s frown get deeper.

" But … I want to help you !" She replied honestly. Gajeel was surprised by her blunt statement.

" And I can´t escape you even if I wanted and you know that." She ended, shaking her head.

" Damn straight, ya can´t!" Gajeel replied with a cocky smirk. He put one hand into the pocket of his torn pants and took a key, equipped with a small lacrima marble, out.

" You didn´t seriously carry the key to the bracelets with you on your mission, in THIS torn clothes?!" Levy said shocked.

" Why not?" Gajeel asked nonchalantly.

Levy´s eyes widened. " What, if you had lost it!" She burst out.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head. " I would have said " bad luck"!" He said smirking.

" Y-you … YOU! Uhhh, I can´t believe you!" She burst out, annoyed.

" Gihi, calm down, shrimp! I would have had a spare key here!" Gajeel said amused and patted her head. He just couldn´t resist to tease her.

" You´re a jerk!" Levy said and swatted his hand away from her head. Gajeel flinched because of his wounded arm. Levy recognized her mistake and urged him to take the bracelets off, which he did.  
When the bracelets were off she could feel the magic flowing in her again and felt much better, just like when you´re wearing a very tight corset in which you can barely breath and get it off.  
She took Gajeel´s arm and wrote the word "HEAL" over it which glowed in a light blue light. Gajeel looked with a slight amazed look at his arm. The light felt warm and he could feel how the pain in his arm was decreasing fast. He moved his gaze to Levy, who was frowning in deep concentration.

- _She is really making an effort to heal me …_ - Gajeel thought. - _Is everyone in Fairy Tail like that ?!_- He wondered. He always thought kindness is a weakness for everyone, but now that this girl was healing him although he was one of the mages who kidnapped her and kept her here. A warm feeling spread in his chest which was a unknown to him.

When Levy finished his other arm too she paused for a moment and then looked hesitantly up to him. Gajeel wondered what her problem was all of a sudden.

" What´s wrong, shrimp?" He asked.

" Well … I need to tent all your wounds and to reach all of them … y-you have to take of your shirt ..." Levy said, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Gajeel then understood what her problem was and a wide smirk appeared on his face.

" Gihi, shy, little one?" He asked mockingly, which made her blush a deeper shade of red.

" Sh-shut up! Be glad that I even treat your wounds!" She stuttered.

Gajeel chuckled and took off the remains of his shirt which revealed more deep cuts and bruises.

Levy hesitated, but then placed her hands slowly over his chest, feeling his hard muscles under the skin. With a even deeper blush on her face she used her magic again. Gajeel watched her with an amused expression and couldn´t resist not to tease her.

" Touching a man for the first time, eh, shrimp?" Gajeel said.

" I-I toldu you to shut up or I will stop healing you! And besides, I had to treat the wounds of my two teammates many times!" Levy responded, huffing.

Gajeel´s smirk vanished and he looked at her wide eyed.

" Wait ! Yer teammates are male?! " He asked, surprised.

Levy looked up from her work with a confused expression. " Yeah, so?" She asked.

"Uh … nothing, just thought they were girls that´s all!" He replied. He didn´t know why, but the thought of her treating the wounds of other men made him feel uneasy, even a bit jealous.

- _What the hell is wrong with me!_- Gajeel thought, frowning.

Levy finished healing his worst wounds and wrapped the rest into bandages.

" So! I´m finished!" Levy said, nodding satisfied of her work.

Gajeel looked himself over and was surprised how clean and proper she had worked. He always had to do this himself or get help from Flare, but it never looked as good as this.

" Yer good at this!" He said.

" Well, I had much practice!" She replied.

Gajeel looked at Levy with a frown. " Still, why did ya help me?" He asked again.

Levy looked at first surprised and then smiled slightly. " Let´s say … this was a thanks for saving me,ok?!" She said.

Gajeel grunted and looked at the bracelets on the bed. " I have to put them back on!" He said absently. Levy nodded and rose her wrists to him.

" I know!" Was the only thing she said.

Gajeel hesitatingly took the bracelets and put them back on. He held her wrists for a moment and then let them go, which earned him a puzzled look from Levy. He rose from the bed quickly, took the first aid kit and went out of her cell, closing the door and then went out of the room.

Levy sat on the bed confused.

- _What did just happen? _-

* * *

**A/N **

**YO, this was it ^^ like? hate? confusig? :D Well Gajeel is not a real ass in this FF so it shouldn´t confuse you guys too much xD **

**At I DON`T know, if the next chapter will be the last, since I ,nowadays, get new ideas during writing the chapters, so ... yeah we will see, if it is the last one ^^ But the story WILL stay short! :P **

**REVIEW PLEAAAAASE ! *_***


	3. final chapter!

**Author´s note **

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hate such things myself and it´s the first time it took me that long to update :( BUT I HAVE REASONS since many celebrations like birthday and promnight happened and I went to Iran on vacation with family and let´s say it was hard to get proper internet, so I couldn´t comment on other fanfics and couldnt see arts on DA :( But now it works :D Soooo, I hope the wait was worth it for you ^^**

AND THIS is REALLY the last chapter :P but I will leave it incomplete for now ... just in case, but it IS the final chapter! ^^ :D I´ve made it as long as I could in favore of some reviewers ^^ ;)

Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I only the FF 

* * *

Another two days have passed. Levy was woken up from her sleep when a heavy object was thrown onto her lap. She sat up fast from the shock and blinked a few times to get a clearer view. She looked down onto her lap to see a big tome on it, which seemed very familiar to her.

She turned her head by the sound of keys and saw Gajeel standing inside of her cell, leaning on the bars close to the door.

" Got it from yer room" He said, nodding his head to the book.

" Seriously, shrimp ... ya said ya like books, but to live in a library!? Yer more of a bookworm then I actually thought!" He said.

Levy huffed at that. " So what!? I think the way my room looks like is non of your … wait a minute! … you were in my room!?" She said shocked.

" Yeah, so ?" Gajeel replied, shrugging.

" SO?! You can´t break into the rooms from other people! That´s a private place!" She burst out.

" Well, do I look like someone who gives a fuck about that?" He asked with a frown.

Levy couldn´t reply to that and only puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms over her chest. When she finally looked back to the book on her lap, she recognized it as the novel she was currently reading. Her eyes widened at that and she looked back to Gajeel.

" How ? ..." She said in a hushed tone.

Gajeel understood immediately what she wanted to ask.

" This book had the strongest scent of you on it! And since it had a bookmark in it, I thought you didn´t finish it and would like to read it … " He replied, scratching the back of his head with a slight blush on his face.

" My scent ? … I see. " Levy said, looking back at the book.

Then something happened that surprised Gajeel. Levy turned back to him with the brightest smile he had ever seen, her eyes shining from happiness. This took him off guard. His eyes couldn´t leave hers, her smiling face was so attracting that he couldn´t NOT look at her.

"Wha …" Was the only think coming from him.

" Thank you … for bringing me this book." Levy said, still smiling.

Gajeel blushed a deep shade of red and avoided his gaze.

" Looks like you are not as bad as I thought." She added, which made him frown a bit.

Him? Not a bad person? That was the first time anyone said that to him!

" D-don´t get wrong ideas! This … agh! I´m not a good guy!" He said, mumbling the last part.

Levy looked sceptically at him and titled her head a bit to the right.

" I thing you care !" She said after a while, surprising Gajeel again.

When she saw his surprised look she went on.

" I think … deep inside … you care for others! You are not the heartless and cruel mage you pretended to be at the beginning. It´s the guild that makes you pretend!" She explained to him with a serious look.

" Tch! Stop talking about such things as if ya know me! I don´t care about anyone and I ain´t pretending!" Gajeel growled making Levy frown.

" Why don´t you won´t to show your true self? Are you afraid that the other mages or Ivan won´t take you serious?" Levy asked.

Gajeel bared his teethes at that, a deep scowl on his face.

" Are ya deaf!? I am showing my true self and I ain´t afraid of this shit, got it! I only got yer stupid book as a repay for treating my wounds that day! So stop saying this shit! " Gajeel burst out. He went out of the cell, throwing the door close and walked out of the place.

Levy looked back at her book, frowning, and stroke the cover. She knew that he was lying, she could feel it.

- _but … why does he do it ? …_ - Levy thought.

Gajeel was still fuming. He was angry, but not at Levy … it was himself! He didn´t know why he became so angry all of a sudden. Was it because she was right? Was he just pretending about what kind of person he really was?

He stopped in front of his door. Why would he pretend? He was always a sadistic bastard to others and cruel to most prisoners when he needed to get information, so what had changed now?

- _Is it … because of her? _- Gajeel thought.

He shook his head and went into his room, closed the door and leaned on it.

- _Why am I acting different around her?! What is different about her and the other prisoners we had in the past?!_ - Gajeel pondered.

_" I´m surprised how much you care of our prisoner, Gajeel!"_ He remembered what Kurohebi said when he saved her.

Did he really care for her?

_" I think … deep inside … you care for others! You are not the heartless and cruel mage you pretended to be at the beginning. It´s the guild that makes you pretend!"_ Levy´s words repeated in his mind.

Is it true? Does the guild keep him from being his true self?! Did he care for others? But why do this doubts start now? With her …

What did he feel for her?!  
He remembered the moments when he started blushing in her presence, he didn´t blush so much in his life … did he ever? All the strange ways she made him feel when he was with her and the panic he felt when Kurohebi attacked her, he had never felt like this before not even when he fought someone stronger than him ( what was rear anyway! Mind you). The warm feeling he felt when she touched him. It was all different, she was different!

He remembered that he had a conversation about this feelings with an old friend, who left the guild three years ago.

FLASHBACK!

" Have you ever loved someone Gajeel – kun ?" The girls with long blue, curly hairs said, holding an umbrella. She and Gajeel were standing outside in the rain on their way back to the guild after a mission.

" The fuck? I don´t waste my time with such stupid things!" He replied gruffly.

" What do you think love feels like?" She asked him, musing.

" First of all, I don´t know! Second, I don´t care!" He said, annoyed. It wasn´t enough that he was becoming wet under the rain, his partner just HAD to start talking about stupid things.

" Juvia heard that you are in love with a person you care about and feel protective and worried for that special person!" The girl, called Juvia, said, ignoring her grumpy partner.

Suddenly, she stopped walking which made the Dragon Slayer stop too and look at her with a confused look.

She looked onto his face with a serious look.

" Juvia … Juvia wants to find a person to love! Juvia things … that her guild will not make this possible! If Juvia stays in this guild … she won´t find her way out of the rain … " She said.

Gajeel was taken aback by her statement. When did his partner start thinking this way?

Juvia looked to the ground and back to him with an unsure expression.

" Juvia things … Juvia has to leave to guild to find her own love … to find happiness!" She told him.

Gajeel was feeling strange … sad … the only person he could call a friend in this shitty guild was going to leave. He didn´t know what to say ….

" Will Gajeel – kun leave with Juvia?" She asked suddenly.

He looked at her with wide eyes. Leaving the guild ? Without knowing where they would go and if they would find another guild to stay?

" Juvia … " He said, trailing off.

" It´s ok!" She said quickly.

" Juvia doesn´t mind that Gajeel won´t go with her ! But she wants him to know that she will leave!" She told him, a sad smile on her face.

They continued their walk to the guild and when they arrived Juvia went to the master to take her guild stamp off and leave the guild. She had to argue with Ivan at first, but then she came out of the office. She saw Gajeel who leaned on a wall in front of the door. She smiled at him and went to her room to pack her stuff. When she was finished she was escorted by Gajeel to the guild doors and opened them. Before she left she turned to Gajeel for the last time.

" Juvia will miss Gajeel – kun very much! Although Juvia knows that Gajeel – kun doesn´t care about such things … she hopes that he will find a person to love in the future and become happy!" She said and left.

Gajeel closed the door. Thinking for a moment.

" A person to love … how stupid!" He said and went to his room.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Gajeel sighed. He went to his bed and sat down.

" Damn it!" He mumbled.

He fell for the little bookworm!

But … it wasn´t like she would feel the same about him! Why should she? He was mean to her, hell … he was the one who helped capturing her, he fought her, had beaten her! Why should she even like him?

" Damn you Juvia! This feelings are not helping, but only making me more trouble!" He grumbled, going with one hand through his black hair.

He heard someone knock on his door. He took a look at the watch on his wall and it was 7 pm. He cursed under his breath and opened the door.

Behind his door stood Flare with a creepy smile which was nearly always on her face.

" What do ya want!" Gajeel barked. He was not in the mood to deal with her right now!

" We found the book! The master wants you to bring the prisoner to him, so she can translate it!" She said and walked away.

Gajeel froze for a moment. He was so focused with Levy and other things that he had nearly forgot why she was here! Now he started to worry … he knew Ivan and if she translated the book and finished her job, he would get right of her or make her stay, if she was still useful for him. Both options were not good for her.

He started walking to the cells anyway. He could just wait and see what will happen for the moment.

Levy was reading her book when the door to the cells was opened and Gajeel came in. Levy wanted to say something, but after his angry departure she thought better of it.

She only watched him move to her cell and opening the door, his eyes were on the floor. He didn´t look angry anymore, but somehow … unwell … even worried, that confused her. Gajeel looked up at her after a moment with an expression she couldn´t identify.

" Come on, Ivan wants to see ya!" He said and walked out of the cell and waited for her to follow.

Levy´s eyes widened. " What ? Why ? " She asked worried. Although she could think why he wanted her.

" They found the book and ya have to translate it!" He said monotone.

And that was what she didn´t hope for … now she was badly worried.

She stood up hesitantly and followed him out. All the way to Ivan she was thinking about a way to stop him. She thought about just destroy the book, but knew that, since it was not an ordinary book, it would be too difficult. She thought about fighting, but remembered her bracelets which made her magic useless.

They reached a door and Gajeel knocked on it once and waited. Levy took a deep breath to calm herself, but it didn´t do much to make her feel better. The doors opened and Kurohebi stood before them. Gajeel snarled at him which made Kurohebi only chuckle. When Kurohebi looked at Levy a smirk formed on his face, which made Gajeel growl, surprising Levy.

" Get in fairy !" Kurohebi said and Levy started to walk inside. Gajeel was about to follow when Kurohebi stopped him.

" You can´t come in!" He said. Gajeel scowled at that.

" What the hell does that mean?!" He said angrily.

" Masters orders! It´s only me and him here, so the others are not needed and should go to their rooms or whatever!" He replied with a white triumphant smirk.

Gajeel cursed under his breath and walked away. He didn´t like this A BIT! Not only had he to leave the shrimp to Ivan, but Kurohebi was there too AND he was not there!

When he heard the door close he went behind a wall in the next corner as far away from the door as possible, so if somebody saw him they wouldn´t think that he was spying, since he had enhanced hearing as a Dragon Slayer he could listen to their conversation from a great distance.

_

Levy was seated at a desk with the big black book in front of her. She gulped, already feeling the dark aura which was coming from it.

Ivan stepped behind her and opened the book on a particular page.

" You don´t have to translate the whole book! I only need this spell." He said and showed her the place where the spell was explained. He pointed at the name " Jadu gir " ( A/N didn´t know what to name it, so it´s nice to speak Persian and make some use of it xD ) and Levy started reading the explanations. The spell was called Jadu gir which meant something like magic taker. This spell made it able to steal the magic power of another mage and transfer it to another.

Levy´s eyes widened after she finished reading.

" You … you want to use that ?" She asked shocked, although she could already guess the answer.

Ivan nodded. " Of course! This spell will help me become one of the strongest mages in Fiore or even the world! " He answered.

" But … if a mages magic power is taken … the person will ..." Levy trailed off, her hands were trembling while holding the book.

Ivan smirked. " Well, if the strongest mages don´t exist it will be a lot easier!" He said.

Levy gulped, eyes wide. He was going to kill other mages just to get stronger!? This wasn´t good, how could she stop him?!

" Hurry up and translate it already, so I can try it on my first target! " Ivan said impatiently.

" Your first target?" Levy asked looking at him with a frown.

Ivan smirked again. " Well as a guild master I can´t be weaker than my members and sadly I have one mage that could overpower me!" He said.

" A mage in your guild who can overpower you ..." Levy repeated.

Ivan saw her confused look and answered her unspoken question.

" Yeah … one mage … Gajeel Redfox!" He said.

* * *

What. The. Hell!

Gajeel couldn´t believe what he had just heard! His master was going to use a forbidden spell, so he could take the magic power of other mages away and not only that HE was his first target!  
He was angry and worried at the same time. He couldn´t just burst in and attack that would be stupid, but doing nothing wasn´t an option! He had to surprise them, but for that there was a perfect moment needed and both mages standing nearly in front of the door when he went through was not good.

He would just have to listen to the rest of the conversation, for now.

_

" You want to use it on Gajeel?!" Levy asked shocked.

" Yeah and you better translate this text now or I just have to search for another person who can do your job, but … that would make you useless to me and I would have to get right of you!" He said threateningly.

_

Now he was in deep shit!  
When the shrimp got her life threatened he knew that she would translate the text and that would mean his death as well! She didn´t give a fuck about him and to save her own life it was clear to him that she would just do as she was told.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her say something that shocked him even more.

* * *

" Then I won´t do it!" Levy said.

Ivan´s and Kurohebi´s eyes widened.

" WHAT!? " They said in unison.

Ivan grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him, keeping a tight grip on her arm which made it bruise.

" DO YOU WANT TO DIE FAIRY!" Ivan burst out, fuming.

Levy looked into his face with no fear.

" I would rather die than help you kill him or anyone else!" She shouted back.

Ivan growled at that. " So be it … " He said.

He raised his left hand and many shikigamis, looking like small paper dolls, started to fly around it.

" Then die!" He said and the shikigamis flew towards Levy in form of a sharp spare. Levy closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but before the shikigamis hit her the door was kicked open and an iron rood crashed into Ivan´s back, stopping the shikigamis.

* * *

Gajeel stood there, frozen. He couldn´t believe that Levy would refuse to help Ivan even if it would cost her life.

- _She is ready to die … to save me? .. _- Gajeel thought confused. He couldn´t understand why she would put the life of others over her own. But more important … putting HIS life over hers !  
He felt a strange rush of happiness inside of him, but was worried too.

" So be it ..." He heard Ivan say and didn´t think for a second when he started sprinting to the room they were in.

He burst the door open and saw the shikigamis flying towards Levy. He formed his arm into an iron rod and hit Ivan straight onto his back, successfully stopping his attack on Levy.

Levy looked wide eyed at him, not believing that she would be saved by HIM.

Gajeel transformed his arm back to normal, a deep scowl on his face and teethes bared.

" Gajeel " Levy mumbled perplex.

A frightening aura surrounded Gajeel. When Kurohebi tried to attack him from behind he was send flying through the wall by an iron fist from Gajeel, who didn´t even take his eyes from Ivan. Kurohebi was out cold immediately. Ivan started sweating at that, a shiver running down his spine by the menacing look from Gajeel.

" Don´t ya DARE lay a fucking hand on her!" Gajeel´s voice was low and menacing, making even Levy´s body shiver slightly.

" Ga – Gajeel – chan … what ..." Ivan started.

" Don´t ya " Gajeel – chan" me asshole! I heard every fucking thing ya said! And before I let ya take MY magic power, I will smash ya with it first!" Gajeel growled and turned his arm into an iron rod again.

Ivan gulped, but wouldn´t go down without trying to fight, he was too proud as to just run away.

He formed new shikigamies in front of him.

" Shikigami Torrent!" He said and a torrent of shikigamies was sent Gajeel´s way. Gajeel was about to jump away, but, suddenly, shikigamies appeared under him and held his feed to the ground.

" What the!?" Gajeel said, shocked and was hit straight onto his chest with the torrent. The shikigamies where sharp and cut cleanly through his clothes and skin, which made him cry out in pain. Gajeel was send flying onto the ( still intact ) wall and a dust cloud appeared around him.

Levy looked wide eyed in shock. She wanted to go to him but couldn´t see much in the dust. She couldn´t even help with her magic because of the bracelets!

" Gajeel!" She called, but only heard him groan in pain. When the dust cloud cleared, she could finally see Gajeel. He was bruised and had many cuts on his torso, the shirt he wore barely there, since his front was open now, revealing deep and light cuts from which blood was oozing out.

While the dust was clearing Ivan had already created a new spear with his shikigamies and threw it at Gajeel. The Dragon Slayer was still dizzy from the hit and didn´t see the attack at first and recognized it too late, when the spear was already reaching him.

Gajeel´s eyes widened. " Fuck … "

" GAJEEEEEEL!" Was the last thing he heard when …

_SLICE!_

Gajeel felt hot liquid on his face and opened his eyes slowly to see something in front of him. His eyes flew wide open when he saw WHO was standing before him. It was Levy. She stood before him with wide opened arms, shielding him.

" Levy ? …. " He mumbled and ran with his hand over his face and saw that it was blood on his face. He looked back up at her and saw the shikigami spear sticking out from her right shoulder. Blood oozed out from her wound. The spear disappeared and Levy couldn´t hold herself on her feet anymore and collapsed.

" LEVY!" Gajeel shouted and caught her before she hit the ground. She was breathing fast and sweating. She looked up at him with half open eyes.

" ARE YA FUCKING INSANE!? Why did you do that!?" Gajeel screamed in her face.

A small smile formed on Levy´s face, confusing him.

" I … I cou – couldn´t let you … die … " She said between heavy breathes.

" Why ? … " Gajeel mumbled, shocked by her answer.

" Be – because … I … I care for … you … " Levy said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Gajeel sighed. A smile formed on his face. He tore off what was left from his shirt and bandaged Levy´s wound tight, so the bleeding would stop and leaned her on the ground. He checked her a last time and stood up.

Ivan gulped when he saw the look on Gajeel´s face. His eyes were covered by shadow and only two red orbs were visible. ( A/N yeah, just like when Gajeel and Natsu where fighting each other! ^^)

Ivan didn´t want to show his fear and smirked.

" How sweet … she went in front of you to protect you … to bad it was of no use … " Ivan said nonchalantly.

A green light engulfed Gajeel and his body was covered in iron scales.

" Let´s finish this!" Gajeel said and charged forward.  
He was too fast for Ivan, so he didn´t see the fist colliding with his face breaking his jaw. Before Ivan went through the wall Gajeel appeared behind him and kicked him onto his side, sending him another way. Ivan coughed out blood and hit the ground. Gajeel walked slowly to him.

" You will pay for what you´ve done! " He said and approached him. Ivan became panicked and collected all his left power and formed a very large torrent of shikigamies which made the whole building shake.

" I will not be the one who loses!" Ivan shouted and threw the torrent at Gajeel.  
The Dragon Slayer took a deep breath and put his hands in front of his mouth like a small tunnel.

" IRON DRAGON`S ROAR!" He shouted and a large blast with sharp iron pieces was sent towards Ivan. The shikigamies were all torn before the reached Gajeel, so Ivan was hit by the blast and send flying out of the building taking a large piece of the building with him.

After a while Gajeel turned around and walked to Levy, who was watching him with nearly closed eyes. When he reached her she smiled.

" You did it ..." She said what sounded more like a whisper.

Gajeel kneed down in front of her and smiled.

" Thought anything else ?" He said sarcastically.

" Not really ..." She answered.

Gajeel searched in his pockets and pulled out the key for Levy´s bracelets.

Levy chuckled lightly. " Carrying them, carelessly, around again!?" She said sarcastically.

Gajeel smirked. " Of course, shrimp! I didn´t lose them once to yor notice!" He answered.

He opened the bracelets and in that moment Levy´s full energy flew into her which made her recover a bit, so she could stand up and walk. When the walked out they saw that the other mages had already disappeared and the guild was empty. They made their way out of the guild and Gajeel stopped take a last glance at it.

" What are you going to do now?" Levy asked him.

" I don´t know … I was in this guild for nearly 10 years!" He answered. He turned around and looked at her. " I have to search for a new place to stay … " He mused.

Levy took a hold of his hand which brought him out of his thoughts.

" Join my guild!" Levy said, smiling.

Gajeel was taken aback by her statement and looked at her wide eyed.

" I don´t think that they would accept me, since I was part of Raven Tail!" Gajeel said frowning and looked down.

" Don´t worry! The master will accept you, I´m sure!" Levy said.

" I´m not sure … " Gajeel began.

" You are free now!" Levy said and Gajeel looked back up at her.

" You can do whatever you want now and join any guild you want! You are not part of a dark guild anymore!" Levy said cheerful.

Gajeel looked into her big brown eyes. Losing himself into them. He was silent for a few minutes, thinking. After a while a smirk appeared on his face.

" Whatever I want?" He asked and Levy nodded.

" Sure!" Levy answered.

" Well … there IS one think I wanted to do for a while … " He said.

" Then do it!" Levy answered smiling.

" Gihi"

Gajeel suddenly pulled at Levy´s hand, which gripped his and held the back of her head with his other hand when he pushed his lips onto hers. Levy was totally taken aback and her eyes widened, blushing. After only a minute, which appeared much longer to them, Gajeel pulled away and smirked at Levy´s appearance.

Her eyes were still wide, her mouth agape and her face turned a deep shade of red. Without another word he pulled at her hand and started walking, tugging a dazed Levy along.

" Whe – where to?" She stuttered out after coming out of her daze, still blushing.

Gajeel smirked at her and said.

" To Fairy Tail of course!"

* * *

**A/N**

And that´s the end! I was listening to Drowning Pool - "Bodies" while writing the fighting scene and it helped somehow xD Hope I did well ^^  
If I have made any mistakes ( tiping, grammar etc...) Just tell me and I will correct it, since I finished now at ... 5 am and couldn´t read it over -.- I´m badly exhausted ... :P

AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED MY FF ^^ :D LOVE YA ALLLLLL!

AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO :D

now I go to bed ... 


	4. EPILOGUE ! :D

**Author´s note**

**YO! What´s up guys ?! :D Yeah ... in my last FF some people were disappointed at not seeing Jet and Droy´s reactions when they get to know that Gajeel and Levy are together and I wanted Gajeel to meet his old friend Juvia again and Lily of course :D In my FF Lily was found by Levy on a mission ( not like Natsu and Wendy when the Exceed´s were born ... Lily was the same age he was during the Edolas arc :P ) and she took him with her, since he was abandoned and all ...**

ANYWAY!

I wanted a better ending for this guild and some fun for me, so I hope you enjoy it ^^

Characters belong to Hiro Mashima :P 

* * *

After nearly 3 hours Levy and Gajeel reached Magnolia. It was already hard to walk with their wounds, but walking for 3 HOURS was very exhausting, even for Gajeel! Not to mention all the stares they´ve got from people when they reached Magnolia, because of the messy bandages on their bodies and their torn clothes. Levy felt really uncomfortable at that, but Gajeel seemed not to notice the stares or just ignored them, while Levy tried not to blush.

After a while she could see the Fairy Tail building and felt relieved. After all the time being imprisoned she didn´t know how much she missed her Guild and the ruckus they made till now. Levy started walking faster which made Gajeel do the same. She pushed the door open and walked right in, not recognizing that Gajeel had stopped at the door and didn´t step in with her.

The ruckus stopped and the whole guild was silent, looking at her wide-eyed. At that moment Levy remembered how she looked like and laughed a bit nervously.

" LEVY!" She heard two people approach, or rather, run to her. Jet and Droy were the first ones to react at seeing their best friend and crush coming into the guild looking beaten and full of scars and bruises and a cloth wrapped around her right shoulder.

They hugged her tight, forgetting about her appearance, bombarding her with questions like " What happened?!" or " Who did this to you?!".

Levy pushed and finally made them release her by saying that they are hurting her, which made them let go of her immediately, both apologizing. Levy chuckled at that and started to answer their questions, when all the other mages gathered around them.

Gajeel just watched her while she was explaining everything that happened. He was surprised that she didn´t mention the fights she had with him or the fact that he was one of her captors. He could barely see her because of the crowd surrounding her. He didn´t know that Fairy Tail had so many members. Levy explained to him that they are a family at Fairy Tail and everyone cares for each other. That surprised him … in his guild everyone took care of themselves and didn´t care about others, but now that he saw how the fairy tale mages were treating Levy and seeing all the worried and caring faces …

He sighed. He wasn´t sure, if he fits in this kind of guild. He never had a family only Metalicana and he left him. Levy told him that her guild would accept him, but he couldn´t believe her.

" Gajeel – kun?" He heard someone call him and looked to the left to see a blue haired girl standing beside him at the door.

" Juvia?" Gajeel mumbled, eyes wide. He was surprised to see her after such a long time. Her appearance had changed. Her hair was longer and not the curly style she had in the past and she didn´t look so grumpy and sad as before … she looked … happy.

Her expression brightened in delight. " It´s really Gajeel – kun! Juvia can´t believe it!" She said and hugged him tight. His eyes bulged out and he groaned in pain. Juvia heard this and let him go.

" Juvia is sorry! She was so happy seeing Gajeel – kun again that she forgot about his condition."

Gajeel just grumbled an " It´s okay!" so she wouldn´t start crying and making it rain, but now that he thought about it … she was here, but it didn´t rain!?

" Gajeel – kun is probably wondering why it´s not raining where Juvia is" She said, recognizing his surprised expression.

" Juvia … Juvia was traveling for a long time before she went to Magnolia. Most people were annoyed by Juvia´s rain and didn´t like her. One day, when Juvia was in trouble with some bad people, Gray – sama came and helped her! He showed Juvia a way out of her rain and brought her to Fairy Tail." Juvia said, blushing and started to talk about this Gray guy and all, which made him sweatdrop.

Gajeel smiled. He was happy to know that his best friend had found her happiness and a good guild to stay.

" Juvia heard Levy´s explanation about what happened on her mission!" Juvia started, expression becoming serious.

" Juvia knew that Gajeel-kun isn´t as bad as he appears to be! " She said smiling. Gajeel averted his gaze, a slight blush on his face.

" Juvia is happy that Gajeel – kun found someone special to him." She said.

" Shut it will ya!" He said turning a deep shade of red, which made Juvia laugh.

" Why is Gajeel – kun standing outside? You should come in!" She said and before Gajeel could protest she took hold of his wrist and pulled him inside. Everyone turned to him. Some people with a surprised and others with scared looks on their faces there were even a few frowning at him, like the black-haired guy with strange hairstyle and the red-head with the weird hat who were standing on either side of Levy. He frowned at that, not liking how close they were to her and looking like they wanted to protect her from him!

Levy turned around and had a wide smile on her face when she saw Gajeel coming inside. She walked to him, the two boys following.

" Gajeel! I talked with Master Makarov and he said that he would like you to join the guild! Now you have to go to Mirajane, who will give you your stamp!" She said enthusiastic. Gajeel looked at her surprised. He was allowed to join the guild? That easily?

" Oi! You´re Kurogane no Gajeel right?!" The freak with the strange hat said. Gajeel started hating him already.

" Yeah .. so?" He replied, already annoyed at that guys tone.

" I hear rumors about you! Being a ruthless monster and all … how comes you helped our Levy to escape?" He said suspiciously. The black-haired weirdo nodded.

Gajeel´s eye twitched at his use of the word OUR Levy, like she was theirs! He concluded that they had to be her so-called teammates. He didn´t like them … not a bit.

" That´s non of yer business!" He said. Making their frown get deeper.

" Guys be nice! " Levy scolded, going between them. To Gajeel´s surprise their expressions changed immediately they looked like little kids, who were scolded by their mother.

" But Levy ~ " They said in unison, pouting.

- _Fucking pansies! _- Gajeel thought.

Then a girl with long white hair walked to them with a smile on her face.

" Levy, you two are badly injured and should go to Wendy to get healed!" She said.

Levy looked at her confused.

" Eh … Mirajane … who is Wendy?" She asked. Mirajane frowned and then her eyes widened in realization.

" Oh yeah, you can´t know … we´ve got a new member while you were gone! She is s Dragonslayer too, her name is Wendy Marvell and she has the ability to heal people! Natsu and his team met her on a mission and brought her here. " She explained.

Levy nodded and both made their way to the guild´s infirmary. There they met a little girl with long dark blue hair. Gajeel was surprised to see such a young Dragonslayer. She seemed really shy. After healing their wounds Gajeel went to the white haired woman called Mirajane and got his guild stamp on his left arm ( A/N shoulder? Arm? Ahh … you know where :P ).

" Now you are a Fairy Tail mage!" Levy said happily. Gajeel only grunted.

He met Natsu, who asked him questions about his dragon, but after a while they started arguing and got into a fight in which the other male members joined … or were pulled into.

" Looks like he fits perfectly in our guild" Lucy said beside Levy. They sat at the bar with some of the other female members.

" Yeah" Levy replied smiling.

" Ne Levy – chan ~" Lucy started with a sly smile, which made Levy sweatdrop.

" I saw the way you two look at each other … what, exactly, is going on between you two?" Lucy asked, which made Mirajane lean over the bar and the other girls get closer. Levy started blushing.

" Wha – what? W – we … uh ..." Levy stuttered, not knowing what to say. She and Gajeel didn´t discuss their … relationship after he kissed her and she didn´t know, if he did that to annoy her or if it meant that he likes her.

Before the girls could ask more Natsu was thrown at their direction crashing onto the bar. The girls jumped away in time and Lucy started scolding Natsu for being so reckless.

" But Luceee! It isn´t my fault when I get thrown!" He said whining.

" Shut it Salamander! Yer just to weak and a lightweight to throw around, gihi" Gajeel appeared beside them smirking.

" WHAT WAS THAT METAL FACE!" Natsu shouted.

" YA HEARD ME IDIOT!"

" Why is here always a fight when I get in?" A new voice came and Levy looked at the black exceed who landed onto her lap.

" LILY!" Levy shouted and hugged the exceed tight.

" Glad to see you´re alright! I was worried. Mira told me everything what happened!" He said with caring smile on his face. He than turned to Gajeel.

" So you´re Gajeel Redfox from Raven Tail?" He said.

" I was … so yer an exceed like the blue and the white one from Salamander and the little girl, huh? Ya all are so small ..." Gajeel said.

_- Why do both Dragonslayers have exceeds?_- He asked himself and felt a bit jealous of not having one himself.

The girls chuckled and this confused him. Had he said something funny?

" I wouldn´t call Pantherlily small … since this isn´t his true form!" Levy said, patting the black cat.

" Huh? What do ya mean?" Gajeel asked.

" Let me show you!" Lily said and flew out of Levy´s lap. He stood on the ground and concentrated. After a while there was a sudden POOF and before them stood a large and muscular black cat.

Gajeel was taken aback by that. " Woa! What the hell! Can all exceeds do that?" He asked.

" No, only me!" Lily replied changing back into his small form and flying back onto Levy´s lap.

" So yer the strongest one of them? " Gajeel asked, curious.

" Basically, yeah!" Lily replied.

" Ya belong to someone?" He then asked.

" If you mean having a partner like Natsu or Wendy, no, but I live with Levy in her apartment." Lily replied. He started purring when Levy fondled with his ear.

" Lily is one of my best friends!" Levy said, smiling down at the cat.

" OKAY!" Gajeel suddenly burst out, catching everyone´s attention.

" I will fight ya! When I win, ya become my cat!" He announced and the girls sweatdropped.

" Alright!" Lily said smirking.

( A/N I´m exhausted so I skip the fight :P )  
The fight went longer than the others had thought and Gajeel came out as the winner announcing that HIS cat is the strongest which made him get into an argument with Natsu.

It became late and most of the guild members had already left. Levy made herself ready to go, but before she could hope down from her seat Jet and Droy appeared in front of her.

" Hey Levy, do you want me to escort you?" Jet and Droy said in unison and then scowled at each other.

" I will escort Levy!" Jet said.

" She doesn´t want to walk with you! I will be the one escorting her!" Droy said.

" You just want to make a move on her, but she had already rejected you!"

" It´s not like she didn´t reject you either!"

Levy sighed. It was always the same with those two and they wouldn´t even let her talk!  
Suddenly an arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to see Gajeel smirking down at her.

He didn´t like how the two started fighting over HIS shrimp! Yeah, they didn´t talk about the kiss and she didn´t really response to it, but he didn´t hear any complains either, so he will not let two idiots stand between them and from Levy´s exhausted expression he could tell that she wasn´t happy with those two either. That´s why he went to them and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He smirked when he saw her blushing and the chance to tease those two idiots was too tempting to pass.

The two stopped fighting and turned to scowl at Gajeel, which made his smirk grow even wider.

" Non of ya two will escort her! " Gajeel said.

" Says who!?" Jet spat.

" I do! Since I´m going with the Shrimp to her apartment!" He said.

" WHAT! Why would Levy even let YOU into her apartment!?" They said, shocked.

Gajeel leaned more to Levy and said " Well … since she is MY girl I can go to her place as much as I like!" He said, chuckling at the expression of pure shock in the faces of Levy´s teammates.

" When did THAT happen?" Jet asked suspiciously after collecting himself from the shock.

" Let me think ..." Gajeel said, cupping his chin and pretending to think, mockingly.

" I think since the kiss, if I remember this right!" He said and looked back to them with a smirk.

From behind the bar they could hear a happy squeal from Mira, while Jet and Droy´s jaws hit the ground.

" LEVY!?" They both screamed in shock. The poor girl was shocked herself and her head was as red as a tomato.

" I-I … eh ..." She stuttered, not knowing what to say, but before any coherent word left her mouth she was tossed over a muscular shoulder and out of the guild. Leaving two shocked teammates standing.

" G- Gajeel! What are you doing! Put me down!" She said, coming back to her senses.

" Gihi, I´m taking ya to yer apartment of course!" He said not stopping.

" What were you thinking … saying something like that to Jet and Droy! " Levy said, still blushing.  
" Ya don´t want to be my girl?" He asked not showing any emotions, but deep inside he was afraid she would say no.

" I … I didn´t say that ..." She mumbled.

" Well then!" Gajeel´s smirk was back and he turned her, so he would hold her bridal-style, still walking. " Yer mine now!" He said proudly.

Levy didn´t say anything, but leaned onto him, burying her face onto his bandaged chest and blushed deep red.

He chuckled, happy with today´s outcome. He would have never thought that he would one day join a legal guild and have a little bookworm in his arms, who he had feelings for and who would even return his feelings.

" Hey! You don´t even know where my apartment IS! Where are you going?"

" Uh … good question!"

" Idiot!"

* * *

**A/N**

Sooo, now the story is REALLY finished :P ( hearing som oooohhhs from the readers xD No? :( ) 

**The only think I can do is writing FF´s since I´m in Iran right now and have no scanner here, so my DA account is useless for now ... -.- ooohhh, so many drawings and no scanner to publish them .**

**Oh well, I wanted it to be a shrot thing, but it got longer than I thought :D :P  
If there are any mistakes please tell me, so I know what to correct, cause I´m too lazy to search for mistakes now xD**

THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWING AND ALL :D :*

PLASE REVIEW ANYWAY xD 


End file.
